


Religious Experience

by Maryiritza



Category: Clone High
Genre: Again sorry for the typos, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Everything is underage, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, M/M, Religious Guilt, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut? I don't know yet, Teenage Drama, They look cute together, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Why hasn't anybody written about this ship yet?, Xenophobic Slurs, am I going to hell for this?, no regrets, probably, spanglish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryiritza/pseuds/Maryiritza
Summary: "Forgive me Father because I have sinned, I fell in love with the worst possible person.No, he isn't someone bad, he's my best friend, a man...a wonderful man of whom I shouldn't even be a friend.Perdóname Dios, I couldn't avoid it, I can't help it, what should I do? "
Relationships: Caesús - Relationship, Julius Caesar/Jesús Christo (Clone High)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Religious Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know that I have another unfinished fanfic but i couldn't help it, the idea was in my mind so here it is, give it a try to this ship! This history is going to be shorter that the other one.  
> This fanfic is parallel to "Nobody gets hurt...just me" so maybe you will notice some events from it or vice versa.
> 
> The title and all the inspiration to this is thanks to a spanish song from Enrique Iglesias. Enjoy!

He doesn't remember much of the moment when he was told he was a clone, nor is it as if this revelation had scared him despite only being a child at the time Scudworth told him after a "medical checkup."

_Do you know why your name is Jesús Christo? You're a clone of Jesus of Nazareth, who would say that you would have some Hispanic in your DNA_ the scientist kept chattering while in front of him he showed a lot of photos and texts about his clone father.

He had stopped listening since a while ago, he already known the story, after all his grandmother, the woman who had been raising him was very religious, so he knew the Bible, the prayers, the festivities. 

Now that he thought about it, maybe that's why she was so determined that he knew the story..."his story". He also understood now why she sometimes cried in front of the religious images that she had throughout the house.

"Por favor Virgencita I don't want him to suffer too, but if it's necessary, I only ask you to take care of him, he is my everything." He had heard her one night, now it all made sense.

_You will start your education soon, you will attend special schools with more boys and girls like you, more clones_

The idea of being surrounded by more people like him calmed him down a bit, maybe there would be more clones of deities and he would not attract so much attention with his halo.

_ Is it giving you trouble? _ Scudworth asked him when he notice that he had touched it. He shook his head. _ Even so when you enter the school I recommend that you wear a hat or something, so that they believe that it is just an ornament ..._ he only nodded with his head.

After a while he had finally came out and in the waiting room was his granny, she had red eyes and a rosary in her hand, he hugged her tightly.

_Vamos mijo, I'll prepare your favorite dish_ she had said as she took his hand and both walked down the long corridor towards the exit.

_It's ok abuelita, I'm not mad at you, I love you ..._ the woman smiled at him as they continued walking.

The first day of kindergarten had come, he wasn't nervous, he was excited, he didn't talk much with the neighborhood children so he liked the idea of making friends.

His grandmother had took him to the place, the building was painted with many colors and there were a playground, children entered excited and others remained at the entrance crying asking for their parents.

_Have a good day cielo..._ said while kissing his forehead and adjusting the beanie that she had bought him in the weekend.

He hurried to the entrance where a miss led him by the hand to his classroom, when entering there were many more children, some remained seated in their places chatting animatedly while others ran and played with the toys in the room.

He sat in an empty place, remained still while he waited for his teacher and watched his classmates attentively. There really was no one who looked like each other, that made him feel better, among all the children one caught his attention, he was wearing a kind of crown of leaves on his head, he laughed at what the other kids were doing, he looked friendly.

The bell rang and their teacher came in, the class were calm, they dedicated to introducing themselves, saying their name, what they liked to do, the teacher had also set their rules for the classroom and then they began to talk about letters and numbers.

Snack time came, the teacher let them sit where they wanted, he took his backpack and looked for his classmate, saw him sitting far away from the rest, took a deep breath and walked towards him.

_Um hi ..._ he said, a little nervous. The boy turned to see him, he seemed surprised. _Can I sit down to eat with you? _

_Sure_ he answered calmly.

Jesús sat next to him as he took out the lunch that his granny had prepared for him.

_ It doesn't matter, come here, let's finish eating ... _ Jesús returned to his place, looked at Julius while he was talking to him about something that he no longer remembered, but what he did remember was that feeling, it wasn't happiness, happiness was so little for what he was feeling.

...

_Julius? _

_Hmm? Yeah?_

_Do you remember the day we met? _

_Of course I remember, you practically called me a murderer for being Roman ..._

Their laughter echoed through the woodshop. They supposed to be there to take advantage of a free hour and finish a project, but instead they got distracted talking and now they were lying on the ground in the sawdust, sharing a cigarette.

_It's late ..._ Julius got up as he shook the sawdust off his clothes. _I promised Catherine that I would take her to Grassy Knoll after school, she must be looking for me ..._

_Come on, dude! Can't you stay a bit more? _

_Caesar! I knew you'd be here - Catherine's soft, fake voice sounded from the doorway.

_Pardon my love, I was going to look for you_ the black-haired rushed into the entrance while Jesús only rolled his eyes.

_Hola Catherine, how are you? _ He greeted her while waving his hand, the blonde just looked at him with disgust, as she always did.

_We're leaving now? _ Asked while she huged Julius's arm.

_ Sure, see you tomorrow Jesús ..._ said goodbye with a smile.

_Adios..._

_Caesar ..._ Catherine's voice sounded from the hallway _ I told you I don't like you hanging out with that beaner..._ that last word sounded so loudly, maybe for make sure that he had heard it.

_Shh! Shut up! He will hear you and we have already talked about that, he's my best friend ..._

Jesús sighed, they always had the same argument in which he was the culprit, Julius had told him to ignore her but it was difficult, even so he was not willing to give up his friendship for the tantrums of a bitch.

He took his things and walked towards the exit, being outside he could see from afar how Caesar was leaving in a car along with the "popular kids". He always wondered how he hung out with those guys, well, he had to admit that sometimes he hung out with them too, but only when Caesar invited him and he really didn't feel comfortable, he was just doing it for him.

He wasn't like them, he was better: smart, kind, polite, he really cared about his friends, he cared about him ... he was handsome. He covered his face and pulled his old beanie to the point that it almost covered his eyes.

_No, not again ..._ he rushed to his house, when he opened the door he could feel the smell of the food that his grandmother prepared.

_Mijito, is it you? _

_Y-Yes! It's me abue..._ he entered the kitchen where the woman was in front of the stove _The doctor told you not to make so much effort_ he said in a scolding tone as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_What the doctor know? There is much to do in this house to rest! _ Replied authoritatively. Jesús just laughed. _Vamos, help this old woman to set the table_ After a while they were both at the table eating and talking about their day.

_... That's why I arrived early, we did not advance as much as we would have liked but it is something ..._ he finished while continuing to eat.

_That Julio, he hasn't come to visit for a long time, you should invite him to eat, I still remember when he spent almost every day here or you at his house ..._

_We were kids, abue, we didn't have so many things to do ..._ Jesús smiled melancholy as he remembered the countless sleepovers, how they spent their nights playing or telling stories until they fell sleep. _Now he has a girlfriend ..._ his smile faded _... and also other things to do, like me ..._

_Oh el amor, it hits very hard when you are young and that is when you do more nonsense..._

"Sure it does, I don't know how many times that bitch has cheated on Caesar and he's still with her, I don't even know why" he thought.

_I must go to do homework, do you need me to help you with something before I go? _

_ No, no, you go do your things, I'll wash the dishes quickly because it's almost time for my telenovela..._

Jesús left his plate in the sink, give her a kiss and went straight to his room, closed the door behind him and lay down on the bed, he hated lying to his grandma but he really wanted to be alone for a while without being disturbed.

_Dios, what am I doing? _ He said loud as he looked at the crucifix on the wall above his head. The sound of his cell phone took him out of his thoughts, it was a message and it was from Caesar.

"Hey, sorry I didn't stay with you a little longer, hope you're not upset" he read.

"It's ok, I hope Catherine isn't agry anymore, she looked upset when I saw her."

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry." He knew he wouldn't tell him they had argue for him again. "Hey, what if tomorrow I go to your house after school? I haven't seen your grandma in a long time and I want eat her food."

"Your bourgeois stomach has never win a fight with grandma's food"

"Lmao, whatever you say, see you tomorrow then."

"Adios".

He couldn't help jumping with emotion, he was happy, he wasn't going to hide it. He looked again at the crucifix on the wall.

_ Perdón, I can't do anything, you know well that I always loved him more that just friends or siblings, more that even my life and own hapiness..No me disculpare por ello, even if this feelings are a pile of sins._


End file.
